The invention relates to a fastening clip for fastening a component on a carrier component, comprising a latching element for insertion into a fastening opening of the carrier component and having latching means for latching onto the fastening opening, further comprising an arresting element which, in the case of the latching element being inserted into the fastening opening of the carrier component, is insertable into an arresting opening of the latching element.
By way of fastening clips of this type, components are fastened on carrier components of an automobile. For example, airbag modules or trim parts can be fastened on body components by way of fastening clips of this type. To this end, the latching element is inserted into a fastening opening of the carrier component. An arresting element, for example an arresting pin, is inserted into an arresting opening of the latching element. In the assembled state, the latching element and therefore the fastening clip can no longer be unblocked from the fastening opening of the carrier component. The component to be fastened on the carrier component can be fastened on the latching element or the arresting element or both. It is also possible that it is held in a clamped manner, for example, between fastening faces which face one another of the latching element and the arresting element or between fastening faces which face one another of the carrier component and the arresting element or latching element.
It has to be ensured that the fastening clip is assembled as intended on the carrier component. DE 10 2011 009 683 A1 discloses a fastening clip, in which an unblocking element is provided which is moved from a first position into a second position during assembly. In the first position, a machine-readable code which is attached to the fastening clip cannot be read off, whereas the machine-readable code can be read off in the second position. The second position is reached in the final assembly position. In this way, it is intended to be possible to check the assembly as intended of the fastening clip. It is a problem, however, that the unblocking element can also reach the second position, in which the machine-readable code can be read off, if the fastening clip is not assembled as intended on the carrier component. In other words, although the assembly as intended of the fastening clip per se is monitored, faulty assembly of the fastening clip on the carrier component is not detected.